His One Weakness
by Simplistically Content
Summary: Lucifer had but one weakness, and one of his own has taken that weakness in his name.


**His One Weakness**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just borrow things.

Summary: Lucifer had but one weakness, and one of his own has taken that weakness in _his_ name.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sam stood beside his brother, both holding knives in their hands, both knives dripping with deep red liquid. The demon strapped to the near vertical table within a devil's trap before them gave them a toothy grin and spat out the blood that had been pooling in his mouth, right in their faces.

"Let's have a think shall we? I have a shiny little light of yours in my deep dark pit, and my babies are tearing it to shreds. It'd be cruel to steal their fun..."

"Enough of this!" someone stepped forward and Sam calmly turned to the gathered brigade who had stood there and watched them get to this point. "Let us through! We will get the information from him!"

"You are _angels_," Sam said quietly, almost curiously as he stepped up to the holy fire ring that bound the angels. "You don't have it in you. The only one of you that did, you cast out. Now shut up and let us do what you asked us to do."

"Why don't you call _him_ here then? He will answer to you!" Someone shouted as Sam turned back to the bound demon that his brother had returned to carving up.

"Because I don't think you want to be trapped in Holy Fire when your enemy strolls in," Sam said and joined Dean, carving a line into the demon's arm, then a second before he carefully peeled away the skin and doused the area with salt and holy water. "Tell me where he is."

"Bring our Lord here, he will rejoice when he knows what we have taken! He will reward us! We stole the precious golden child from heaven and his brothers and sisters could do nothing to stop it! They were too busy toying with fate! They were too busy with _themselves_ to protect _their own_!" the demon cackled! "I pray to thee, my Lord Lucifer! Come forth!" His words were cut off by Sam pouring salt down his throat, but they all knew the deed had been done, Lucifer had heard the call. They could only hope he would bide his time. Sam prayed to anything and everything that Lucifer would just hold off until they could get this stupid moron of a demon to talk.

Dean took a syringe of holy water and injected it into the demon's left eye, then his right, and they steamed and bubbled until the demon screamed that he was blind.

"Tell us where he is and it'll all stop, I promise," Sam said gently as he drew the demon knife down the demon's cheek. "We'll make it quick, we will. Your Lord wouldn't make it quick at all. He'd keep you for eternity he would, strapped to a rack - one of Alistair's own. Every minute of every day for eternity. But it would be all over in a flash... I swear..."

"My lord," the demon spat out more blood. "Would not punish us for this! He would rejoice with us! His enemy taken! dragged to hell and torn apart!"

"You're actually retarded, aren't you?" Sam asked, genuinely surprised. "Haven't you heard the stories of your lord? Of his time in heaven?"

"He rebelled! He fell! He created us! We smite his enemies! I pray to thee my lord Lucifer! I pay to thee my Lord Lucifer!" the demon screeched. "_We have bound an Archangel in hell in your name my Lord! We do this for you!_"

The room froze and the Winchester's looked at each other before looking at the demon.

"You see," Sam said, taking a step back and setting his knife on the table before stepping up to the demon again. Dean mirrored the retreat but remained by the table, waiting. "Lucifer, in heaven, had one weak spot. Just one. It wasn't his love for his father, or Michael... or even the other angels. Lucifer loved one being above all else... and you just told him you have him trapped in hell." Sam's smile was grim as he felt Lucifer's grace enter the room - though he was sure he was the only one who could. "You have one last chance to tell me where he is... because in a few seconds, your Lord will appear and he'll have questions for you..."

"My Lord will _reward me_ you filthy ape!" the demon snarled.

"He's just not understanding you, Sammy," Dean said. "I think you need to spell it out for him. Get him good n scared."

"Lucifer's one and only weakness... the one he loved above all others... is the one you have bound in hell. And Lucifer doesn't strike me as the kind of angel, fallen or otherwise, to sit idly by while his favourite baby brother is ripped to shreds by the abominations under his command." The demon brought new meaning to the word _terror_ judging by the expressions fluttering over his face at that moment.

"You lie," the demon whispered.

"Tell me where he is," Sam repeated.

"Lucifer will reward us!"

"Will he now?" Lucifer appeared leaning back against the table of toys. Dean didn't even flinch, neither did Sam though the brigade of angels trapped in holy fire did _as one_.

"_My Lord! My Lord Lucifer! You have come!"_

"Are you not going to answer the young Winchester's question?" Lucifer's head cocked to the side, curiosity etched into his expression and the demon frowned.

"But... my Lord, the archangel... we trapped him for _you_! In your name!"

"You trapped my baby brother in hell..." the demon began to realise just what had happened. "And you did it in my name? How remarkably... stupid. I will give you one chance, and one chance only, to tell them wear my brother is, and if they return with him irreversibly harmed, you will bathe in the 9th level fires for the first thousand years of your eternal torment."

"_My Lord_," the demon begged.

"Answer the question!" Lucifer snarled, making the room freeze as his patience finally broke. Sam could feel his grace dance over his skin. "Where is my brother? Where is _my Gabriel_?" he hissed and the demon finally broke. "Castiel! Take the humans and go!" he doled out the order and Castiel, who was outside of the holy fire ring, did as ordered.

"My Lord," the demon opened his mouth again.

"Who am I kidding?" Lucifer sighed and clicked his fingers. The demon disappeared in a blinding flash. "I'll send you to the hellfire anyway."

"Lucifer," one of the angels spoke. "You send a lower class of angel and two humans for _Gabriel-"_

"You are not _fit_ to speak his name," Lucifer said calmly. "You who would use him to hurt me. You who would use his love for me against him. You would would force him from his _home_ after I had been banished... you do not have the right. You have no right to speak of Gabriel. Gabriel is _mine_," he hissed, glaring at them all.

And Gabriel returned, bloodied, broken, a scar so deep on his grace that it would never truly heal. Castiel was holding his body and the majority of his grace in tact - the rest of it had been shared with the Winchester boys, who had collapsed as soon as they had touched down.

Lucifer watched, waiting, as Castiel gently lowered Gabriel's body between the Winchester's before he looked up at the fallen angel, beckoning him closer.

"I require your strength," Castiel said.

"You would taint your grace with mine? For Gabriel?" Lucifer asked and Castiel gave him an annoyed look.

"They ensured my grace had hell's taint years ago," he gestured wildly to the gathered angels. "I don't care. I require your strength for _Gabriel_ right now!"

Lucifer knelt by Gabriel's head and reached out with his grace, locking with Castiel's almost like hands clasping as they gathered Gabriel's essence from the human's _carefully_ and crammed it back _very carefully_ back into Gabriel's beaten body. The pair then kickstarted Gabriel's natural healing.

"_Somebody get the plate on that damn bus," _Dean Winchester woke up, muttering and rolling over, away from the scorching heat beside him.

"Dean, you need to pull your brother away. Now." Castiel's voice was tight, his grip on Gabriel's grace was holding, but only just. Dean shook his head and moved around the three angel's, pulling Sam's still unconscious body away and back against the wall.

"Close your eyes if you want to keep them," Lucifer advised and Dean did just that, putting a hand over Sam's just in case.

In his rundown house, Chuck woke with a gasp and a smile.

His heart warmed to feel two of his eldest back together again.

* * *

_Word Count: 1,456_

_A short little fic, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you do :)_


End file.
